Identity: Unknown
by sapphirewitch
Summary: Izumi died but is given another chance of life after dieing but with a different identity. She remebers nothing that has happened to her before.Only one person will remember her. Can they together remember before her time runs out?1st chap edited
1. prolouge

Identity Unknown: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. WAHHHH!

First Digimon fic be warned. Also please be easy on me! I am sorry if it isn't that good, or it is boring. It will get better in later chapters (I hope!)

Now read the story!

Izumi's soul drifted upwards. Her soul had been saved by her quick thinking mother, so she was still allowed, and was able, to go to the afterworld. But she had not wanted to leave. A tear coursed down her cheek, as she thought about everything she had left behind. By sacrificing her life, her father and mother's soul's had been set free, and they were living again. She had also left behind her friends Tomoki, Junpei, Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji, she thought wistfully, more tears coming down now. At least she still would be able to watch over them, she thought optimistically as she reached the entrance. An elderly old man looked up at her. "So you are our new arrival. Don't look like much. How old are, errr, were you?" he asked

"Fifteen." Izumi answered, completely unaware that he could see the marks the tears had left.

"And what is exactly is your name miss? It's policy to know."

"Izumi Orimoto and you don't have to call me miss."

"Well the gates are open, but," he said noticing the tear marks again "why don't you stay here for just a bit? I have something to do, and I would rather you stay right there."

Izumi obeyed without a word, to deep in her thoughts to wonder why he was doing this.

Meanwhile the man disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of two women, and two men. "I think we've got another second chance case yer majesties," he said to the people in front of him. "Say's she was 15,and her name is Izumi Orimoto, so she must be the one the whole afterworld was uproar about."

"So the famous Izumi Orimoto has finally arrived." said one of the women in her high lilting voice. "Well this certainly does seem like a second chance case."

"I agree, for the cause of her death was a noble one. A sacrifice you might call it." answered one of the men in a gruff voice.

"Well then should if you two agree and its unanimous, then I should go get the girl? That is if you two majesties do agree?" the elderly man asked, referring to the two who had not spoken. Then the two who had been silent nodded, and the man was gone again in another puff of smoke. He arrived where he had left Izumi, who had, the whole time he was gone, had been staring at the gates and wondering what they would bring in the near future. Seeing that she was paying no attention to him, the man cleared his throat loudly and Izumi looked up at him hearing the noise.

"If you don't mind there is somewhere I have to bring you, before I let you in that is." The man said looking at her, wondering how she would react.

Izumi was now confused. Why hadn't she been let in to where ever she was going? Where was this man going to take her? These questions ran through her head as she heard what he was saying. But still she nodded her head and walked over to where the man was standing. The man noticing her actions as a sign of agreement said, "Well here we go!"

And they were indeed gone in another puff of smoke. They arrived at the council where the man bowed and nudged Izumi to do the same. "Yer majesties here is the second chance case, also known as Izumi Orimoto in the err, person, err, personality." Announced the man making no sense at all.

Now Izumi was even more confused. "A second chance case? What is that? Who are you people and what do you have to do with me? More importantly, what is going on?" she asked, bombarding them with questions, clearly having not the faintest idea of what was going on.

"All will be explained in due time." Was her answer from the council." But first we have some things to clear up. To begin with, did you, or did you not jump in soul form to save the lives of 7 unprotected others?" Dumbly Izumi nodded her head, not having the faintest clue at what they were getting at. "Next, is it true, that in doing this you put a strain on your physical body, making it so your soul might have been blasted away if not for your mother, who you freed by doing this?"

Again Izumi nodded, wondering when they were going to get to the main purpose of these questions.

"And last of all, in doing this you lost your life so you ended up here. Do you have any regrets about doing this?"

This time Izumi spoke." I have no regrets of saving my friends, and parents lives in exchange for mine." But inside Izumi was not sure about this. She had no regrets about saving her friends and parents lives, but she had not wanted to die. She would miss everything. The d-world, which she hadn't seen in years, but she might have had a chance to if she were still alive. The wind blowing in her face, and the smell of the ocean would probably not be available here. Also had she not been crying, not 15 minutes ago when she realized she would not be able to see the people she cared for?

Seeing her silence after she answered, one of the women gently said, "This is just a question. You will not get in trouble for telling the truth. Now would you please tell us your real answer?"

Hearing this Izumi gave in and voiced her thoughts. "What I said before was true. I have no regrets for saving those peoples lives. Yet I did not want to die. Everything I ever wanted was down there on earth. From as simple to the wind on my face, to as complicated as love. But that doesn't matter anymore I guess. I'm dead, and there is nothing I can do about it. Because even if I could turn back time I won't do it." Izumi finished her voice breaking at the last part feeling like she wanted to cry again.

"Well then I believe the time is right to get to the point of your arrival here." One of the men said. "Yes, I agree." A woman said.

"Then let us get started. Izumi, have you ever heard of reincarnation?" am man asked Izumi.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want-" Izumi got cut off by the man who had brought her here.

"Don't say anything but yes or no right now. You will get a chance to say what you think later." He whispered to her in an explaining tone. So Izumi just stood and waited for the next question she would be asked.

"Well reincarnation is a way of giving a person a second chance for doing something good in their past life. But if we believe that they have done something so very noble as you have done we give them an even bigger chance. Would you be interested to hear about it?"

Again Izumi replied yes, but this time she was much more curios of what they were going to tell her about the subject.

"As we have told you we believe that by saving 7 peoples lives, that you have done a very noble thing. So we are going to give you a second chance."

Izumi gasped in surprise. She had never expected something like this to happen. Another chance of living? Didn't that only happen in fairy tales? But here was the chance to live again right in front of her.

The council continued on. "The second chance we are giving you is greater then reincarnation. We will give you back your body and your soul, but there are conditions.

You will forget everything that has really happened to you, and you will have a new past. Also everyone else who knew you, or has heard about you will forget who you are. BUT, one person that you choose will remember you. We will give you one year to remember who you really are if you haven't remembered by the end of the time limit you will die again and will not be given another chance. I ask you now, will you take this chance?"

Izumi was in turmoil. Would she risk dieing again because she didn't remember in time?

But even if she didn't remember who she was by the end of the time limit, another year with her friends and family sounded wonderful. She was going to take it, she decided. It was now or never. "I have decided. I am going to take this chance."

Everyone in the room at the moment smiled.

Then one of the men on the council cleared his voice and said, "Now that it is decided that you are going to take this chance, then now we must discuss the details. To start with you will have a different name, but they will use the same letters as in your real name. Choose your new name quickly."

Izumi thought fast. She had always loved anagrams so she was able to figure it out fast.

"Izumi Orimoto :Omori Zuimito" she replied.

"In cases like these, it is required that the person have some family. Choose your family members.

Izumi spoke without thinking because she did not want to replace her old family, but she had no choice. "A mother and a younger sister by the age of 4."

"And at last the part we enjoy most, which person do you choose to remember you. There will only be one person, and he/she will not remember you at first. For their memories will be rearranged."

Izumi thought hard on this one." Who should she choose? Her family was out of the question, because grown adults usually don't except the fact that they can not remember something. That left her friends. She thought of the five digidestined. Junpei was like her brother but she wasn't sure how he would be after she was, well recreated, because the first time he met her he had developed a crush on her and if that happened again then it might blind him. Tomoki was her baby brother but there was that age difference that might prevent her from seeing him. Takuya, though incredibly sweet and a strong leader was not the brightest sometimes when it came to people so the risk was too great. Kouichi might be a good choice but when it came to meeting new people he was a bit shy so she might not even become friends with him so he could figure out before too late. Kouji was a loner even now but it was that fact that had made her so determined to become friends in the first place. She knew 'they' would not change their personalities or hers so Kouji in a weird way, was her best choice.

She answered. "The person I choose to have some memory of me is Kouji Minamoto."

"Then let us begin the process. You know what to do gatekeeper."

Before Izumi could figure out what was happening, everything was engulfed in a huge cloud of smoke. Through it all she could hear a voice whisper to her, "Good luck Izumi Orimoto," then everything went black and she felt herself hurtling downwards to meet her new fate.

If you're wondering what the hell is happening, you will find out in later chapters. :p Please Review! (No flames wanted!)


	2. Chapter 1 12

All right this all I have to say before I begin the chapter. I edited the first chapter due to reviewer comments so it's better. Also I changed their ages. Instead of Izumi/Omori being 17 she's 15 along with Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi. Junpei is 16 and Tomoki is 12.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. (Though one day I shall! Mwahahahahaha! Cough! Cough!) Sorry about that. Got a little crazy

Chapter 1: Meeting everyone again

Omori Zuimito stared at the piece of paper in her hand, her blonde hair blocking her face from view. How did that damn secretary expect her to find room 224 in a remarkably big 4-story building! Finally after what had seemed like hours she stumbled to the appropriate room by pure luck. She paused hesitantly at the door. Hoping for the best she took a deep breath and opened the door.

(Kouji's Point of view)

Takuya just could not give up! When was he going to realize that he was not going to go out with any of the idiot fan girls that flocked around him every morning! He had a brain and knew that they only liked him for his looks. Kouichi who was sitting across from Kouji took a glance at his little brother and winced. He could see his angry scowl sprawled across his face. He knew instantly it was the results of Takuya's tries to get him to go out with a girl. But the only reason Takuya was trying so hard to get him go out with someone was because he knew Kouji needed to loosen up. Kouichi was about to say something to Kouji, When the door opened, and revealed a girl. Kouji noticed too, and looked at her. She had long blonde hair and sea-green eyes. She was tall for a girl and wore a light green t-shirt that bore the Japanese symbol for wind, with purple pants that cut of at the knee. Around her waist was a purple and pink jacket. Kouji who had heard the sound looked up quickly, when he saw the cause, he analyzed her. She was probably a new student, but she sure didn't look Japanese. She was probably a transfer student to their school then. He did find it a bit odd that she was coming in the middle of the school year, but then again if she was a transfer it meant she had just moved here.

Normal POV

All of the sudden it seemed everyone seemed to notice the girl and they fell silent, not sure what to make of her. No one had seen her before so it was obvious she was a new girl.

When everyone became quiet, Ms. Feral knew something was out of order. She knew this class and it wouldn't quiet down for just anything. She then noticed they seemed to be staring at something or someone. Following her students stares she saw a girl just standing in the doorway. She raised her eyebrows quizzically knowing that she was a new student or else no one would be staring. Then mentally slapping her self when she realized that she was her new student, she stole a glance at her class list. Yup there it was at the bottom, Omori Zuimito. Clearing her throat she caused everyone to look up.

"As you may have noticed we have a new student. Quite unusual I know during the middle of the school year but everyone please welcome Omori Zuimito." The class buzzed a hello.

The girl, Omori smiled. "Now would you come here and I will give you your books," the teacher said thrusting a stack of books in her arms, "and why don't you sit there, right next to Mira. Mira raise your hand."

A girl with chestnut brown hair that fell to her shoulders and energetic hazel eyes raised her hand obediently. Omori walked to the seat next to her and thrust that stack of textbooks down with a thump. Instantly the talking went back to its deafening pitch except this time people kept stealing glances at the "new girl".

Omori's POV

Self-consciously she shifted under all the stares. It was really unnerving to be stared at like this. She felt a light tap on her shoulder; turningshe sawMira who had a grin on her face. "Don't mind them, they're probably just curious. If they give you trouble however then ignore them because then they would be idiots."

Relieved Omori smiled right back. "How am I supposed to know if you're not just one of those 'idiots'?" she replied teasingly back.

Unnerved, Mira just laughed. "I guess you'll just have to figure out for yourself won't you? Though I assure you most of the girl-idiots in our class are only idiots because they view other girls as competition for love or other things. And the ones they like are my friends, who I know well enough to know that some of them can be idiots, in a good way however." She smiled, "As for the boys I'm afraid you'll have to figure those out by yourself."

A sly look on her face Omori asked, "I am not quite sure who you are talking about, but I do notice that when you said most of your friends were sometimes idiots instead of all of them. Why is that so?" She smiled triumphantly when a faint blush spread on her new friends face.

Mira stuttered, "I just meant that they are all okay sometimes and there is one who is better a lot of the times." She finished lamely.

"Oh, then would you point your friends out?" Omori asked.

Mira seemed almost relieved at that comment. "Alright the three boys in this class are Kouichi Kimura," she pointed to a blue-black haired boy who wore a smile on his face. He also had dark blue eyes. "He is the one with the most sense, there's Kouji, nicknamed the lone wolf," this time she pointed to a boy to the right of Kouichi who looked almost exactly the same but he had longer hair that was pulled into a ponytail and topped by a bandanna. Also instead of his brother's smile he had a somewhat sullen look on his face. "He's Kouichi's twin brother," Mira added seeing Omori's confused gaze, "And there's the last one, the person I call the gogglehead, a.k.a Takuya Kanbara." She now pointed to the boy who was talking to the twins. He had brown eyes and hair which had goggles on it.

Omori wasn't quite done though, "So who is the one that acts like an idiot the least, you said Kouichi had the most sense so is it him, Mira?"

A poor Mira was lost for words but was suddenly saved by the teacher rapping on the desk to get the attention of her students. Omori watched with a sweatdrop on her head as her friend rapidly turned around, using the teacher as an excuse to stop talking. Sighing she turned around to face the teacher as she droned on about Japanese history.

(Omori POV)

Mira dragged Omori out of the room as soon as the bell rang indicating that they go to their second period classes. "Show me you schedule." She demanded.

Omori fished out her schedule from her bag, "Here it is, but do you mind letting go of my arm a bit?"

Mira smiled guiltily and let go of her arm. She then looked at Omori's schedule.

"Awesome! Most of your classes are with me, the only one I don't have with you is right after lunch break, Literature. I know Kouji and Takuya have that class then so they can show you how to get there, but right now off to Phys. Ed.!"

Omori couldn't help but laugh at her friend's energetic personality. A question came to her mind though, "Umm, Mira shouldn't I find my locker first?" she sweatdropped at the look of remembrance on Mira's face that appeared when she said that.

"Right!" Mira exclaimed. Once more glancing at Omori's schedule she found the locker number. "So your number 2387, that's close to Kouichi's, Kouji's, and mine. I'll just show you how to find it."

Omori was once again pulled quickly to some random direction by her friend. Unfortunately Omori wasn't exactly focusing on where she was going and crashed into the lockers in front of her when her friend let go. "Ow!" she exclaimed rubbing her head.

Now it was Mira's turn to sweatdrop, "Uh, yeah you should probably pay attention to where you're going. Oh well, you better put your books in quickly before we're late." Quickly Omori followed her friend's advice and shoved her books in. Quickly they rushed into their class just as the last bell rang. Omori was pretty sure that this was just the beginning of a long day, after all it was her first day and all she seemed to be doing was running from one place to another!

Omori and Mira had finished all their classes before lunch and once again Mira was dragging her somewhere.  
"Come on, I want you to actually meet my friends." Omori rapidly grabbed her bento box before complying with Mira's wishes and gong over to meet her friends.

"Alright you guys this here is Omori Zuimoto, you know the new girl from homeroom? She's my friend and a nice person so she'll be sitting with us." Turning to Omori she said. "You already know their names but in case we talk about them we have two other friends in our 'group' Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi. Junpei is 16 and in the next grade and Tomoki is in middle school. Oh and usually only the four of us eat together even though we have other friends but I decided there are too little girls at the table and so any one new I meet and is a girl sits with us for awhile and if she becomes friends with all of us she sites here forever but…It hasn't happened before because most of them get on Kouji's nerves." Taking a deep breathe she sat down leaving Omori with a bewildered expression on her face. Shaking her head she sat down nest to her new friend.

"Hello! So you're Mira's new friend are you? Yeah I remember you from homeroom, I'm Takuya Kanbara captain of the soccer team." Beaming the guy across from her introduced himself. Before she could answer him he continued, "The guy over there is Kouichi, he's a bit shy when it comes to people but don't worry he's the best of friends when you get to know him, the boy next to him is his twin brother Kouji, his nature is to be a bit cold to people he doesn't know but he's okay."

The person Takuya had identified as Kouichi grinned, "Takuya is the gogglehead who can be a little over-enthusiastic and I'm not that shy." Nudging his twin he said, "Come on, at least say hi to Omori." Kouji glared at his brother but complied and muttered hi under his breath but he did look a little amused.

Omori couldn't help but stare at the people around her. They all seemed like such good friends with each other and were very nice to someone they only had Mira's word for was a nice person. She wondered what made them trust her judgment so much. Kouji was the only one who wasn't outwardly grinning and laughing but Takuya had said he was a bit cold to people and Mira had also said he usually didn't like her other friends. She smiled at this thought. This had only made her more determined to become his friend. And she also wanted to meet Mira's other friends… They sounded interesting.

A.N this is part one of one chapter.

Oh and Ladidah, Izumi lives in Japan but shes Italian remember?

Editing done to chapter 1.


End file.
